


Take your time, kid.

by lavenderbluud



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Anxiety, Everybody loves Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Insecure Peter Parker, Parent Tony Stark, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Tony Stark, Stuttering, Tony Stark Has A Heart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-10 12:44:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20528252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lavenderbluud/pseuds/lavenderbluud
Summary: Peter has a stutter and one day he hears Clint make fun of him behind his back, he doesn't want to talk anymore because of it. LOTS of protective! avengers team(summary kinda sucks but give it a try!)





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on here! Not completely finished yet but I will wrap it up soon!

Peter loved his life. He really did. After all, he had great friends, he loved his school, he loved being Spider-Man, Tony freaking Stark was his adoptive father, he had an amazing aunt, and he lived with the Avengers! 

One thing about his life that Peter could live without, though, was his anxiety. Or more specifically what his anxiety caused. Like his stutter. That goddamn stutter.

Granted, it has gotten better over time, when he was 10 he was lucky to form one word, but it still haunted him. When he’s Spider-Man he can take down criminals and spout off one-liners no problem. But when he was just Peter Parker-Stark he stammered and his words got jumbled. His therapists have said it was a side effect of his early life trauma and anxiety. Peter even went to speech therapy for almost 3 years before opting out on account of absolutely hating it. 

It's not like people are mean about it, either. Ned, of course, didn't mind and MJ was cool about it, the avengers never brought it up, Flash stopped mocking him after a being suspended for it and being threatened by Tony, Aunt May was always supportive and patient, and Tony was so so gentle about it. He never pressured Peter into public speaking or forced him into speech therapy, he just says it's another thing that he loves about Peter. 

"Pete! C'mon it's movie time, bud!" Tony shouted from the living room, laughing as he watched his kid come tumbling out of his room and into the hallway.  
"I-I'm coming, D-D-Dad!" Peter giggled as he slipped on the wood floor and ran into the living room, running straight into his dad's chest with a small 'oof!'. Tony chuckled as he wrapped his arms around Peter. Peter pulled his face out of Tony's chest and smiled up at him.

"Hey, kiddo. Ready for movie night?" Tony grinned, moving to push some of Peter's curls off his forehead. Peter nodded enthusiastically.

"Ah! Son of Stark! You are going to join us this evening, yes?" Thor boomed from the kitchen, Peter pulling away from Tony to run up to Thor.

"Y-yeah! Who is p-p-picking the movie?" Peter beamed up at the god, making Thor smile softly in return. Thor wrapped an arm around Peter's shoulders and lead the teen into the kitchen.

"Why, my love has picked for us! Bruce has excellent taste, he chose a comedy for tonight. It should be wonderful, would you help me prepare the food, young Stark? You are much better at working these Misgardian machines." Thor gestured to the microwave and packages of popcorn resting on top of it. 

"S-sure! Could you grab m-me a b-b-bowl, pl-please?" Peter winced a little at how much he stammered but Thor simply nodded, turning to grab a large bowl from the cabinet. 

Thor and Peter made 10 cups of hot chocolate, 4 bowls of popcorn, and Natasha and Wanda had already baked 2 dozen cookies. Tony helped carry the snacks and set them on the living room table. Eventually, the other team members began to shuffle in, all of them stopping to ruffle Peter’s hair or give him a quick side hug. Peter had never felt so loved.

Tony dimmed the lights and everybody took their seats. Peter sat between Tony and Steve, leaning his head on his dad’s shoulder. Bucky was nestled between Steve and Sam, with both Sam and Steve's arms wrapped around his shoulders. On the other couch sat Natasha, next to her was Clint and Wanda. Bruce sat in Thor’s lap on the lounge chair. Bruce had chosen the 2003 film Bruce Almighty, Thor had found the title extremely amusing, insisting that his boyfriend was indeed almighty. 

As the movie played the team couldn’t help but smile every time that Peter giggled, Tony’s kid was just too damn cute. They had all practically fallen over each other trying to grab a napkin for him when he very politely requested one, eventually relenting and allowing Bucky to grab it for him. Natasha covered him with a blanket when he dozed off in Tony's arms, none of them moving from their spots until the movie was over and the snacks were gone. 

“Bedtime for Spider-Kid?” Sam teases quietly as he helps Clint gather the trash. Tony nodded with a smile, shifting a little to gather his kid in his arms and sit up. Peter groaned softly but didn’t wake up, simply wrapping his arms tighter around Tony’s shoulders, Steve gave a soft smile at the scene. 

“And to all a good night,” Tony whispered dramatically, waving everybody off and carrying a sleeping Peter to his room. 

Tony tucked Peter in with a smile, turning on his star projector and covering him with his Iron-Man blanket before kissing his forehead and shutting the door softly.

So yeah, Peter really did love his life. 

When Peter woke up, he had been asleep for almost 8 hours, Tony was gonna be so proud of him. Peter got up, stretched, shuffled over to his closet and pulled out an old, extra-large hoodie and tugged it on. 

Peter slowly made his way to the kitchen, where most of the team was already awake and was about to greet everybody when he heard Steve’s angry voice and froze.

“Clint! You can’t say that!” Steve reprimanded, Peter leaned against the wall and made sure to stay hidden.

“Why not?! That’s what he sounds like! ‘T-t-t-thank y-y-yo-you Mr. B-B-B-Barton!’ I’m not tryna be mean, guys, the kid is just really awkward and it’s funny!” Clint defended, Peter’s heart dropped and suddenly he felt like he couldn’t breathe. He stuffed his hand in his mouth and bit down on it, trying his hardest not to burst into tears.

Clint was making fun of his stutter.  
Hawkeye was mocking his speech impediment.  
An avenger was making fun of his biggest insecurity.

“Seriously, man! That’s not okay! You know what Tony would do to you if he heard you say that?” Sam shook his head, glaring at Clint. 

“Not to mention what Natasha would do! Or Bucky! Or Thor! Or even Rhodey! You can’t joke like that, Barton, it’s not funny. Peter is a great kid, he’s smart and kind and loyal and he doesn’t deserve that!” Steve scolded, Clint rolling his eyes in response. 

“B-b-b-but it’s j-j-just a j-j-joke, Mr. C-C-Captain America, s-s-sir!” Clint mocked. “Y’all need to learn to take a joke, it’s not like the kid can yell at me! He’d be like ‘c-c-c-c-c-cut that o-o-out, Mr. B-B-B-Barton!” He howled with laughter at his own joke, Steve and Sam sharing a look of anger.

“Man, just get out. Go train or something, before Peter gets up. We won't tell Tony, Nat, or Buck as long as you knock that off." Sam waved him off, Clint sticking his tongue out in response and turning to exit the kitchen. Peter quickly sprinted in the other direction with silent steps, running to his room. 

Peter collapsed onto his bed and choked on a sob. His mind began racing as he hiccuped into his pillow.

Clint makes fun of his stutter behind his back. Oh god, a superhero thinks he’s awkward and mocks his speech impediment in front of other superheroes. This was even worse than when Flash’s friend mocked him in a presentation at school. Peter has almost never felt lower. How was he supposed to face them now?! Every time he spoke he stuttered and now every time he stuttered he is reminded that he’s being mocked by an avenger behind his back. 

Maybe he just shouldn’t speak.

If he doesn’t speak, he won’t stutter or babble, he won’t interrupt people or take up too much time by struggling to speak. He won’t appear as awkward. Okay, maybe that’s a good solution. From now on, Peter just won’t speak.

“Hey, good morning bambino, are you up already?” Tony asked, surprised, from the doorway. Peter simply nodded into his pillow, not wanting his dad to see the tear tracks on his face. “Okay, I’m going to make some breakfast, come down when you’re ready.” Peter didn’t have to look to see that Tony was smiling fondly. He threw his father a thumbs-up and waited for the door to latch to get up. 

Peter got up once he heard his dad’s footsteps fade down the hall, he shuffled to his bathroom and splashed some water on his face. He grimaced at his reflection, his eyes were red and puffy and his cheeks were flushed. Peter took a deep breath and washed his face again, he sniffled to himself as he dried his face off. He grabbed his phone, wiped his eyes, and walked to the kitchen.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tony helps his kid and clint gets what he deserves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG SCHOOL HAS BEEN WHACK
> 
> but oh my fuck thank you sO MUCH for all the support this is amazing!! I never expected this story to do so well!! thank you all!!

Peter was greeted with a cheer of "Good morning, Pete!" and wide smiles from the team, making Peter grin in return and flush lightly. 

"You hungry, kiddo?" Steve asked as he watched Bucky flip another pancake, Peter nodded with a bright smile. Bucky stacked 4 pancakes on a plate, which he handed to Steve. Steve passed it off to Peter, who nodded gratefully and took a seat at the table. 

“Morning, Petey-pie.” Tony smiled, kissing the top of Peter’s head and setting down a glass of milk next to his son’s plate. Peter stuffed a forkful of pancakes in his mouth, carefully avoiding any further conversation. “You alright, baby?” Tony asked softly, brushing Peter’s hair back. His kid was normally bouncing off the walls at this point. Peter smiled and nodded, gesturing to the food in his mouth. Tony chuckled and moved to refill his cup of coffee while his baby ate.

Breakfast continued with light chatter, kind smiles, and discussions of upcoming missions. Bruce and Thor were out on a short mission and sent their best wishes to the team. Peter nearly sighed in relief as nobody pressured him to speak or threw him any weird looks. He mostly kept his mouth occupied with food and smiled at anybody that looked at him, dodging any verbal conversations.

Then Clint showed up.

Peter’s whole body tensed up as the archer walked in, he refused to look up and opted to stare down at his plate. He couldn’t get Clint’s words out of his head.

Steve noted Peter’s reaction to Clint’s arrival and thought back to his argument with the hero earlier. Peter was asleep when that happened, wasn’t he? There’s no way he could’ve heard that conversation. But Peter has been awfully quiet today...maybe he should talk to him about this. 

Before Steve could say anything to Peter the teen had already finished his food and washed his dishes, sprinting back to his room without a word. 

Okay, Plan B, talk to Tony. 

“Hey, Tony? C’mere a second.” Steve motioned the billionaire over to the living room.

“What’s up, Cap?” Tony asked, taking a sip of his coffee.

“It’s about Peter and why he’s not talking.” He continued with caution, keeping his voice low. “I think he may have overheard something he wasn’t supposed to and it upset him.” Steve watched as Tony’s grip on his mug tightened.

“What did he overhear?” Tony asked through gritted teeth, his protective instincts kicking in.

“Well, Clint was kind of-well not kind of- he was just- and me and Sam- and-ugh.” Steve groaned as he tried to think of the right way to phrase it. 

“C’mon, I’ll ask FRIDAY for the footage.” Tony offered, leading him and Steve down to one of his workshops. 

“Hello, Boss.” FRIDAY’s voice rang through the large room. 

“Hey FRI, could you pull up Cap and Clint’s conversation earlier? Full screen and volume up, please.” Tony instructed, setting his coffee down with a sigh. 

"Sure thing, Boss." FRIDAY whirred into action. 

A hologram of the kitchen appeared above the table. Tony watched as the argument unfolded before him, Steve and Sam yelling at Clint as he mocked his son. Tony tapped to change the perspective of the camera and was horrified to see his kid hiding on the other side of the wall, listening as Clint teased him behind his back. He watched as his baby boy began crying and sprinted to his room, heartbroken and embarassed. Tony’s fists were clenching at his sides as he fought the urge to punch Clint's lights out then and there. 

“I’m sorry, Tony, I didn’t know he was there.” Steve sighed, clearly sharing Tony’s anger. “We can go talk to Clint-“

“I’m gonna fucking kill him.” Tony growled, effectively cutting off Steve. Steve's eyes widen at Tony's tone, he'd almost never heard the hero this angry. 

“Woah woah! Tony! Easy!” Steve put his hands up as a gauntlet formed around Tony’s hand. “I need you to listen to me, okay? Just listen! Clint is definitely in the wrong here, but right now you need to focus on helping Peter. He’s hurting and he needs his dad! Bucky, Sam, and I will deal with Clint, I promise. You take Nat and go help Peter.” Tony considered Steve’s words before putting away the gauntlet with a sigh.

“Clint’s just lucky I love my kid so much otherwise he’d be halfway across New York right now.” Tony grumbled. “He doesn’t just need a lecture, Captain, okay?! He’s making fun of a child! Of MY child! Over something he can’t control! It’s nowhere near acceptable! Peter was so stressed about meeting you all because he was afraid you’d make fun of him! He looks up to all of us! He trusted us!” Tony shouted, covering his face with his hands and sighing. “I just wanna keep my baby safe. He means to world to me, Steve.” Tony whispered gently, Steve patted his back in understanding. 

“I know, Tony, it'll be okay. We'll help, alright? Hey, what if I let Bucky at him?” Steve joked lightly, only half serious. Tony snorted in response. “Go Tony, help your kid.” Steve smiled encouragingly at the mechanic, who gave a small smile back and patted Steve’s shoulder.

“FRIDAY? Can you alert Natasha that I need her help really quick? Oh and have uh Barnes and Wilson meet Cap in the living room, thanks.” Tony gave the captain a pointed look and a nod before heading towards Peter’s room.

“Tony? What’s going on? FRIDAY said you needed me.” Natasha rushed into the hallway, wearing a pair of joggers and a sweater, her hair still wet from her post-training shower. 

“Pete needs us, he overheard Clint mocking his stutter and now he won’t talk. God, I can’t believe him.” Tony spat, Natasha’s eyes widening before her expression turned to one of anger.

"Clint did WHAT?!" The assassian exclaimed in disbelief, her voice still quiet as to not disturb Peter but loud enough that Tony could tell she was pissed. 

"This morning in the kitchen, Steve and Sam were talking to Clint and he started mocking my kid and Peter heard all of it and he hasn't said a word all morning! We gotta help him." Tony pleaded, Natasha took a deep breath and nodded. She knocked softly on Peter’s door.

“Hey Pete? It’s Auntie Nat and your dad! Can you open up?” Nat’s voice was gentle and easy, she received no reply but did hear the shuffling of footsteps. Slowly, Peter’s door opened and Tony and Natasha had to take a step back when they saw the state that the teenager was in.

His pajamas were crumpled, his hair was a mess like he’d been pulling at it, he still had tears running down his flushed face, and one of his arms was wrapped tightly around himself. Tony’s heart broke and even though she wouldn’t admit it, so did Natasha’s. 

“Hey baby boy, can Auntie Nat and I come in?” Tony smiled gently at his son, who sniffled in surprise and nodded quickly, stepping aside to let the two avengers in. 

“Peter, we know what happened with Clint.” Natasha started, sitting in the large desk chair while Peter and his dad sat on his bed. Peter froze instantly at the mention of the bully, shrinking back into himself. "Hey, it's okay, дорогой, we just wanna help." She smiled kindly, Peter nodded with a sniffle and leaned into his father.

"C'mon, mio figlio straordinario, talk to us. You know how much Auntie Nat and I love you." Tony encouraged, squeezing his kid's shoulders. "You haven’t said a word since last night. I miss your voice, you know how much it warms my cold, dead heart to hear my kid talk?" Peter giggled a little and Tony's face lit up.

"Y-y-y-your heart isn't d-d-dead, Dad." Peter replied quietly, Tony sighing in relief and hugging Peter to his chest tightly. 

"There's my brilliant boy." He whispered, Peter sobbing softly in response. Natasha joined them, rubbing Peter's back as Tony shushed him. 

"I'm s-s-s-sorry I w-was just r-r-really emb-barassed. I d-d-didn't know he m-m-made fun of me b-b-behind my b-back." The superhero cried into Tony's chest, right where the arc reactor would be, Natasha and Tony shared a look of sadness before she scooted closer.

"Pete? Hey, cutie, c'mere." She tapped her nephew gently on his shoulder, he slowly pulled back from his dad and looked at her. Her arms were open for a hug and Peter gratefully accepted. "Listen to me, okay? None of us and I mean NONE of us knew that Clint was saying those things. If we did we would've never allowed it, okay? Nobody thinks anything less of you, it's impossible since you're such a damn good kid. We all love you so so much, Peter, you mean everything to us. Bucky, Sam, and Steve are talking to Clint right now. It'll be okay, I promise." Natasha soothed him, Peter nodded into her shoulder, Tony gave her a grateful smile as Peter seemed to calm down.

“Peter I love you more than anything. You’re everything to me, bud. You’ve made my life so much better and I don’t know what I’d do without you. Come back to us, baby, we miss you.” Tony whispered, Peter crying and reaching to hold Tony’s hand tightly.

“I l-l-love you t-too.” Peter hiccuped gently.

"Boss?" FRIDAY interuppted, an urgent tone in her voice. "Mr. Barton seems to be involved in an altercation in the living room." Tony sprang up, Natasha and Peter following quickly. Peter quickly wiped his face as Natasha took his hand and followed Tony.

"Man, chill out!" Clint shouted, his tone defensive and guarded. Tony rounded the corner to see the group of heroes, all red faced and absolutely pissed. 

"Everything okay?" Natasha asked through gritted teeth, her arm wrapped around Peter protectively. 

"This asshole refuses to apologize for what he said about Peter!" Sam accused, jabbing a finger into Clint's chest with a glare.

“Dude! I was kidding! It was a joke, alright?! It’s not like it hurt anybody!” Clint insisted, holding his hands up in mock surrender.

“IT HURT PETER!” Bucky shouted, everybody’s attention snapping over to the angry soldier. 

“Whatever, he’s a stupid teenager! He’s barely even a hero! He’s in high school and he can’t form a freaking sentence! What kind of avenger would he even be?! I don’t why y’all are flipping out! It’s not like he matters!” Clint scoffed, Natasha grabbing Tony’s shirt to hold him back as he began to storm forward.

Bucky stepped forward towards Clint, who glared in return and shoved Bucky back. Bucky didn’t budge but he did raise his metal arm...

....and decked Clint right in the face.

Clint went down immediately, landing back on the couch with a loud ‘THUD!’ Everybody was silent for almost a full minute before a soft voice spoke.

"T-th-thanks, Uncle B-B-Bucky." Peter whispered, leaning on Tony’s shoulder as he rushed over to hold his kid’s hand. Sam put a hand on Bucky’s back and gently led him away from the unconscious avenger. 

“Somebody should get him to the med bay.” Steve mumbled half-heartedly,  
nobody making a move to do so.

“He looks comfy enough to me.” Tony muttered, pressing a kiss to his baby’s curls and smiling slightly as Peter relaxed. 

“What, no hug for your brave hero?” Bucky smiles teasingly, Peter laughed and ran across the room to hug the soldier, his face pressed into his chest and arms wrapped tightly around his waist. Bucky smiled down at him before placing his arms under Peter’s and pulling him up to set him on his shoulders. Peter let out a surprised squeak but soon relaxed and held Bucky’s hands. 

“Feeling any better, kid?” Steve asked with a smile, glancing over to Tony with a knowing look. Peter nodded quickly.

“T-t-th-thanks y-you guys.” Peter whispered, sniffling a little as he smiled at the team. At his family. “I-I-I r-really l-l-l-DANG IT.” Peter cut himself off with a frustrated sigh as he failed to form the words. The others smiled encouragingly, Tony teaching up to pat his kid’s leg.

“Take your time, kid.” Tony smiled up at him.


End file.
